tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninsoku Sentai Carninger
R Ninsoku Sentai Carninger is a 44th Super Sentai series, succesed by Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger and predeced by Saga Sentai Kivaranger. This series is produced by Toei. This series is aired on TV Asahi at 7:20 p.m. This series is about a 5 High School teenagers, who is training your ninja skills with the mentor and a teacher named Obdul Farrow, also known as Mr. Obdul. This series also represents a new color scheme: red, brown, blue, cyan and pink. This is a racers & ninja themed series. This is the first series without green/black and yellow rangers. Brown ranger replaces Green/Black ranger. Cyan ranger also replaces Yellow ranger. This is the first Super Sentai Series with official Brown Ranger (not counting unofficial Shinken Brown in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger). This is the first series with first cyan ranger since Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Story In the year 2040 in future. World has been now in danger by religious sect named Mutiny who the leader is Chou King Grumm (later a leader is Dai Emperor Singe. Later Grumm turned good in the half of this series. Later he is killed by Singe, saving a team). 5 strong teenagers from High School of Lukas Podolski are training a ninja skills with teacher of lesson ninja called Mr. Obdul Farrow (played by Kel Mitchell, who also played Double G in Game Shakers) and robo assistant of teacher Xavier. Teens are getting a Nitro Phone and Ninja Pendrive for transform and a Ninja Vehicles. Now they will stand and fight with Mutiny as Ninsoku Sentai Carninger! In Speed 21: A New Member! ShinkuKishiDriver's Birth! Mr. Obdul and Xavier builded a Kishi Brace and Ninja Coin to join to the team and helping a teenagers with a battle for good. In Speed 27: Big Time Tragedy! Goodbye KasshokuDriver! Akashi Hino, older brother of Eiji Hino (AkaDriver) and a younger brother, Hikaru Hino has been poisoned and killed by Gingakiller and it's Drug-Virus called Pray, protecting a brother. He was transported to hospital, but this virus was too strong, so Akashi during the ressurection by doctors is died after 30 minutes. Later he was replaced by Hikaru in Speed 28: A Young Revenge! New KasshokuDriver! In Speed 38: A New Chapter! AoDriver, ShianDriver & MomoDriver's Revolution! Sally Ozu leaves to China due to her Mom searched a job in this country. Gai Shiba replaces her and changed AoDriver's gender to male. Ran Mamiya also replaces him and changed ShianDriver's gender to female. Saya Hoshikawa replaces Ran and becomes MomoDriver. Characters Rangers Main Article: Carningers Lost Rangers Allies High School of Lukas Podolski *Chance Mazuka (Mr. Mazuka) *Mako Saishin (Ms. Saishin) *Kazin Gortan (Mr. Gortan) *Xavier (Full Name: Xav-77798) Civilians *Davin Mazuka (Son of Mr. Mazuka) *Goro Shiba (Gai's Father) *Urara Shiba (Gai's Mother) *Ms. Hino *Mr. Hino *Retsu Ozu *Holly Ozu *Dai Hoshikawa *Momoko Hoshikawa *Takeru Shiba (Shinkenger) as a special guest star in Speed 36: Race with ShinkenRed! Day of Father & Son! (Special Team-Up episode) *Kaoru Shiba Toku Heroes *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (Team-Up Movie) *Kamen Rider Zero-One (VS Rider Movie) Villains Religious Sect Mutiny *Chou King Grumm (leader 1-42, turned good, deceased in Ep. 54) *Dai Emperor Singe (leader 43-64) *Planet Wonder's Zarkijro (1-26) *Planet Xenon's Corkanon (1-37) *Planet Yarn's Nero (1-49) *Planet Zenit's Barkmon (1-62) Monsters Level W # Clippanbro (First Monster) # Soloman # Zador # Pady # Vazer # Carox # Cosmo # Lupinman # Rullox # Baxorot # Stoper # Wardo # Eginsh # Sando # Raxina # Orlen # Mayozan # Poof # Foop # Sarrinop # Zokipu # Placeholder # Glitch # Bingo # Zorro # Dakinosan Level X # Gingakiller (27-28) # Carexanta (29) # Sewantho (30) # Tarzan (31) # Delirox (32) # Swapman (33) # Pogardo (34) # Sokingari (35) # Dokoku Chimatsuri Jr. (36 Special Team-Up Episode) # Karxinanox (37) Level Y # Vezando (38) # Noxocan (39) # Saxoka (40) # Ultrazon (41) # Gao-Rox (42) # Blade (43) # Vixor (44) # Kaitosatsu (45) # Spore (46 Christmas Monster) # Zexawin (47) # Fercontan (48) # Kawiquox (49) Level Z # Ender (50-54) # Finish (55-57) # Killzone (58-62 Last Monster) Grunts *Angels of Pain Evil Rangers Neo Sentai Antiranger Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Transformation Devices *Nitro Phone *Kishi Phone *Dark Phone Multi-Use Devices *Ninja/Dai Pendrive *Knight Pendrive *Dark Pendrive *Lost Pendrive Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Trabant Blaster *Trabant Claws Sidearms *Carnin Blade *Carnin Laser *Kishi Blade *Kishi Laser Team Cannons *Carnin Rocket *Kishi Cannon Vehicles *Ninja BMX Ninsoku Cars *Ninsoku Gattai Carnin-Oh **Red Trabant #1 **Brown Maluch #2 **Blue Poldek #3 **Cyan Mustang #4 **Pink Cooper #5 *Shinku Henge Kishi-Oh **Crimson Knight Musso #6 **Black Suzuki #7 **Green Mercedes #8 **Yellow Beetle #9 **Gold Volvo #10 *ShinkuNinsoku GattaiHenge KishiCarnin-Oh *Extreme KishiCarnin-Oh Auxilary Cars *Black Suzuki #7 *Green Mercedes #8 *Yellow Beetle #9 *Gold Volvo #10 *Orange T-Rex DAF #11 Other Mechas *Extraordinary KishiCarnin-Oh Episodes # Speed 1: Ninja Racers's Rise! # Speed 2: A Weird Musical! # Speed 3: Carnin-Oh's Born! # Speed 4: A Red Problem! Love Hurts! # Speed 5: A Sticky Situation! # Speed 6: Please Stop! No More Fun! # Speed 7: Crazy Taxi! A Drunken Journey! # Speed 8: ShianDriver's Love Journey. # Speed 9: It's A Late Goodbye, Such A Late Goodbye! # Speed 10: All or Nothing. # Speed 11: Sally is a Boxer!?!? # Speed 12: Error 404's Nightmare. # Speed 13: ShianDriver Quits! Gai's Rage! # Speed 14: A Pink Magic. # Speed 15: Shut Up & Dance! # Speed 16: AkaDriver's Love Story! Unlocking Dai Mode! # Speed 17: Live For Speed # Speed 18: Burnout. # Speed 19: Race to the Future! Meeting Lost Rangers # Speed 20: The Forgotten Road. # Speed 21: A New Member! ShinkuKishiDriver's Birth! # Speed 22: Power of "YES". # Speed 23: Rock That Body. # Speed 24: I Need A Hero! # Speed 25: Destroy It. # Speed 26: The End Of Level W! Goodbye Zarkijro! # Speed 27: Big Time Tragedy! Goodbye KasshokuDriver! # Speed 28: A Young Revenge! New KasshokuDriver! # Speed 29: Race In Space! # Speed 30: A Sad Flashbacks. # Speed 31: Air Control's Adventure. # Speed 32: The Call Of Duty. # Speed 33: Enter The Matrix! Race To The Matrix Universe! # Speed 34: Obey Your Sins! Eiji Dies! # Speed 35: Eiji's Back! AkaDriver's Revenge! # Speed 36: Race with ShinkenRed! Day of Father & Son! # Speed 37: Level X's End! Goodbye Corkanon! # Speed 38: A New Chapter! AoDriver, ShianDriver & MomoDriver's Revolution! # Speed 39: Antiranger's Birth! An Evil Battle! # Speed 40: Lost Rangers's Sacrifice. # Speed 41: Brace Yourself: SatanDriver Is Coming! # Speed 42: Where's Grumm? The End Of Mutiny? # Speed 43: Mutiny's Back! A New Leader! # Speed 44: Trust, Prey, Obey. # Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu